Total Drama Queens' Mansion
by Undyne is Bae
Summary: (SYOC APPS OPEN) Twelve teenagers spend their summer in a rich mansion, competing in a reality show with challenges inspired by other famous reality shows. Each night, a teenager would get eliminated and only one of these youth would stand last and win the prize of ten million dollars! Get set for the action, romance, comedy and the drama! Please send App by PM messages.


In the sunny day, the summer heat breezes through the high-class town of Vinny Dale. The sunlight is strong but not too hot and it decorated the suburban homes in the area, but of course the Queens mansion stood up from all grounds; with its great three story height, gorgeous lavender wall painting and green roof combo and a yard, big as a central park. The mansion stands high and lovely as ever and it shines more in summer mornings.

Inside the mansion, a couple spends their regular mornings in the Victorian styled living room beside the fireplace.

"Are you fucking sure, Jessie? " Asks a black curvy woman with a white undercut hairstyle, shaking her coffee mug at her lover.

"Chill, relaxation, no worries. It's a freaking good-ass idea, Ty! " A tanned, thinner woman responds tenderly as she plays with her little navy blue DS.

"Chill? Relax? No worries?! Jess! We're hosting a bunch of horny ass teenagers in a reality show inside our house! They'll fuck us all up like, imagine it! " Ty angrily replies. She puts down her mug "Think about it! We're getting twelve hormone fueled teenagers in our house, sleeping and shit, right? "

"Aha? " Jess shifts her gaze from her handheld to Ty.

"Ok! " Ty nods. She pulls her index finger out "This is a dick! " and then does a circle with her index finger and thumb on the other hand "And this is a pussy!"

Jess blinks "Okay…? "

Ty connects the index finger with the circle "See? They'll have sex! And get pregnant and die! "

Jess jumps on the lounge and fixes her posture to face her wife "Wait! Sex is fine as long as we provide condoms! "

Ty gazes surprisingly at the shorter woman "Jess! They're kids! Sex is bad for kids! " The taller woman puts her hand on the air.

Jess crosses her arms "You didn't say that when WE had it, ten years ago"

Ty was about to mouth something but couldn't actually find the best words "Hmpf! " the taller woman slumps on the silky couch, gazing further away from her tanned partner.

Jess smirks at herself.

"I don't get why we should host a goddamn reality show here… "

Jess frowns, gets up and sits beside her lover "Ty, just cause' gramps left me his mansion, that doesn't mean we'd have fun all the time. The place is kind of quiet and we need some sparks! A reality show is perfect! We got anything we need, rooms and shit. I'll host and you'll cook and the maids will serve and clean! " She wraps her arms around the black woman's neck "It will be fun" she whispers.

The white-haired woman sighs in defeat; she wraps her tattooed arm around her lover's waist, allowing the shorter woman to set on her thighs "I guess it won't be THAT bad… "

Jess smiles and kisses her lover's lips "That's my girl"

"Woman" Ty frowns.

Jess rolls her eyes "Yeah, yeah, whatever" She kisses the white-haired woman again.

 **Okay! So listen up, I'd happily appreciate it when you send off your characters but please! Follow these rules:-**

 **Follow the app! Like, use this application here and not from somewhere else.**

 **Be original, give me characters that will impress the readers and feeds a story.**

 **Send an app in a PM message.**

 **Don't steal others' characters.**

I suggest you create an OC for this SYOC fic, but meh, you're free with your characters.

Here's the application:-

Basics-

Name:

Age:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Race:

Religion:

Appearance-

Skintone:

Body Shape:

Face Description:

Hair style and color:

Other Details (Tattoos, piercing, etc):

Casual Clothing:

Formal:

PJ:

Swim Wear:

Personality-

Bio:

Traits:

Flaws:

Skills:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Interests:

Family:

Would they fall in love?:

Others-

Audition Tape:

Quotes of your OC:


End file.
